The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to gasification systems, and more particularly, to systems for recovering heat from a biomass gasifier.
Biomass may be gasified for use in the production of electricity, chemicals, synthetic fuels, or for a variety of other applications. Biomass gasification often involves incomplete combustion of biomass, resulting in production of combustible gases including carbon monoxide (CO), hydrogen (H2) and traces of methane (CH4), or in other words, producer gas. Producer gas can be used to run internal combustion engines, for example as a substitute for furnace oil, and can also be used to produce methanol, oxo-chemical, etc. However, the producer gas produced by the biomass gasifier often needs to be cooled and cleaned before being used. During the cleaning and cooling processes, some thermal energy may be unused, resulting in wasted energy. Therefore, a system that decreases the amount of unused thermal energy may be desirable.